percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The End: Kyra
Well, this is my death. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 00:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 I walked into the home-run daycare Michael and I send the triplets. "Hi, Ali. Where they good today for you?" I asked Ali, the woman who ran the daycare. "Arthur tried to eat dirt out of the plants again. Jean and Zia were tackling eachother for who knows what reason." Ali said. "They sound like me. I did those things when I was two..." I mumbled, chuckling. "I guess I'll have to talk to them again." I pulled off my boots and went down to the basement, where the kids always played. As soon as I walked in the door, Jean and Zia came running "Mommy!" they yelled. "Hey, girls. Where's Arthur?" I said to them, kneeling down, arms wide. "E's in da oter oom."(He's in the other room) Jean said, as they both hugged me. "Ya. Ee's paying wit da gooter." (Yeah. He's playing with the guitar.) Zia looked up at me smiling. Of course, she meant the toy Ali had and Arthur absolutely adored, not Ali's son, Derek's real one. "Will you go get him for me?" I said and kissed both of their heads. They smiled and ran toward the other room. I stood up and pulled out my phone. It was off, obviously. I texted Michael and said "I have the kids, don't bother picking them up." I knew Michael wouldn't get the text till he turned on his phone, but I didn't care. I turned my phone off. The triplets ran in and I picked Jean up and took Arthur's hand. "Zia, can you please hold hands with Arthur so I don't loose any of you?" "Ok, Mommy." she took Arthur's hand and we went outside. I parked the car way down the highway because one of Ali's neighbours was have a party and there was a ton of cars on the street. Ali had her own cars in her short driveway. We walked down the street towards my navy blue Impala.When we finally reached it, I put pressed the button on the remote, unlockin it. I opened the back door and got the triplets into their car seats. I made sure the Child Lock was on and closed the door. Knowing those kids, if it wasn't on, they'd jump out of the vehicle. I climbed into the driver's seat and put on my seatbelt, puting the car in drive. While I was driving down the highway, on my way home, I said: "Girls, why were you tackling eachother again today?" "She tok ma boifrid!" (She took my boyfriend!) Jean said, louder than nessacary. I rolled my eyes. My mother had to go through the exact same thing with me when I was two. I punched my best friend for hugging my so called "boyfriend". "Girls, never, ever, ever fight over a boy! It's not worth it" I said, eyes still on the road. "I ony end is aand!" (I only held his hand!) Zia exclaimed. "I don't care. Just don't fight over him." I looked in the rear view mirror and saw both of their faces were frowns and they had their arms crossed. "Arthur, why were you eating dirt again?" "I dunno." he said. "Please, don't eat dirt. It's very unhealthy." "Ok, Mommy." I pulled into the driveway. Category:The End Category:Chapter Page